


Поездка в Японию

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Shinkei - Gillian Rubinstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Фрэнк получает необычное приглашение...
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Поездка в Японию

— Марио, Джон! — Фрэнк так и сиял. — Я должен сообщить вам кое-что важное.

— А? — спросил Марио, отрываясь от компьютера. Он как раз собирался найти очередное откровение Скенвоя и очень надеялся, что Фрэнк не сунет нос в экран.

Джон отложил комикс и поднял голову, вопросительно глядя на старшего брата.

— Фирма, на которой я работаю, срочно командирует меня в Японию, в Токио, на компьютерные курсы, — начал Фрэнк. — В письме сказано, что я могу взять с собой двоих несовершеннолетних, чтобы они посещали компьютерные курсы для детей и подростков. Все наши занятия будут в одном здании, так что мы не потеряемся. Расходы фирма берёт на себя. Это поощрение мне за хорошую работу.

Марио и Джон переглянулись. Сначала на их лицах вспыхнула радость, но она быстро сменилась недоумением и тревогой.

— Не вижу поводов отказываться, — заметил Фрэнк. — Не буду скрывать — я очень хочу поехать! Это отличная возможность для меня как для специалиста. И для тебя, Марс. Мама сказала, что доктор Фримен посоветовал тебе развивать компьютерные навыки.

— А для меня? — нахмурился Джон.

— Для тебя там будут разные игры. Тебе понравится! — пообещал ему Фрэнк. — Итак, мы едем, верно? У нас всего три дня до вылета. Удивительная спешка, но условия ставлю не я… Как только разберёмся с документами — поедем покупать тёплую одежду. Не волнуйтесь, деньги у меня есть, и они не последние. Не кисни, Джон! Ты собирался на рыбалку в Порт-Хьюджес — а вместо этого попадёшь в Токио!

— А как же наш сад? — уныло спросил Джон.

— Не беспокойся. Я договорился — миссис Филдс за ним приглядит, если мы уедем.

«Ты уже всё решил, — пробормотал Марио, но так тихо, что братья его не услышали, — или кто-то… решил за тебя?» Он не знал, радоваться или страшиться тому, что сбылась его мечта о поездке в Японию одновременно с друзьями.

— Марс, — испуганно прошептал Джон, когда Фрэнк вышел из комнаты, чтобы написать ответ, — Бен сказал, что кто-то сверхъестественный собирает их всех в Японии. Эндрю, Бен, Элейн. А теперь мы с тобой.

На самом деле Марио был первый, кто озвучил эту мысль в гостях у Бена, когда узнал о поездке его и Элейн, но сейчас, зная беспокойный характер Джона, небрежно махнул рукой, чтобы рассеять страхи младшего брата:

— Да нет, конечно! Мистер Хейфорд давно собирался в Японию, а Эндрю просто упал ему на хвост. Уж лучше путешествовать, чем проторчать всё лето… — Марио чуть не ляпнул «с нами», но вовремя спохватился, — со сводным братом, с которым он не ладит. К тому же он целый год учил японский — зря, что ли? А Элейн с Беном едут на шоу, потому что танцуют лучше всех.

— Но Эндрю никогда не говорил, что хочет в Японию! — не сдавался Джон.

— Эндрю не болтает по пустякам. Наверняка он не был уверен, что мистер Хейфорд оплатит такую поездку, а мама отпустит, поэтому и не поднимал эту тему. Всё будет хорошо, — Марио успокаивающе похлопал брата по плечу. — Ведь с тобой будем я и Фрэнк. Представляешь, сколько всего нового мы узнаем о компьютерах! — Видя, как вытянулось лицо Джона, Марио поспешно добавил: — И посетим разные достопримечательности. И поедим настоящего японского риса настоящими японскими палочками! Может, какие новые рецепты узнаем. К тому же не факт, что мы встретимся в Японии с нашими друзьями. Она хоть и маленькая, но всё же достаточно большая, чтобы каждый из нас мог заниматься там своими делами. Зато, может, нам удастся сходить на шоу Шез Кристи! — Марио мечтательно вздохнул, но тут же подпрыгнул на стуле и развернулся к компьютеру: — Сейчас напишу Бену, чтобы он сказал Элейн, что мы летим в Токио!


End file.
